


Depend On Me

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Neo have some fun with Hongbin, Not that Hongbin isn't having fun though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: While cleaning out their storage closet, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk find some props from a music video shoot; A sleeping Hongbin becomes the victim of one of Sanghyuk's pranks, and when going to help the poor boy, Hakyeon and Taekwoon discover a new side about themselves and Hongbin. The props were never returned to the company...





	1. Intro

Hakyeon still couldn’t believe Sanghyuk had really agreed to help him clean out their storage closet. Yet here he was, together with the maknae, rummaging through boxes and bags, filling other bags -garbage bags- with the things they would never need again.

“Hyung, what about this bag?” Sanghyuk held up a rucksack that Hakyeon didn’t remember seeing in over a year and had all but forgotten that it existed.

“I haven’t used that in ages… Is it still good?”

Sanghyuk turned the bag in his hands.

“Looks good to me. It’s kind of heavy, just what is in this?”

A hint of dread settled in Hakyeon’s stomach.

“Let’s hope it’s not sandwiches that have been rotting in there for a year…”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened.

“Do I want to open this?”

Hakyeon just nodded encouragingly, and Sanghyuk pulled the zipper back skeptically. As soon as he spotted the contents of the bag, he grinned, though, and opened it the rest of the way. Two neatly wound and tied bundles of red rope sat in the bag, and Sanghyuk lifted one up with a mischievous grin.

“Did I just find your bondage kit, hyung?”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, throwing a packet of dishwashing sponges at Sanghyuk as he recognized the rope immediately.

“No, idiot. That’s rope from the filming of our Depend On Me MV.”

“Oh…! Why do you have it?”

Hakyeon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Ah… they fell off a pile that one of the set workers was carrying when they were packing up and I picked them up… I’d promised her to bring them back to the company for her, but I guess I forgot.”

Sanghyuk clucked his tongue.

“Aish, hyung, so forgetful…!”

Hakyeon shrugged.

“It doesn’t look like they missed it a lot, now does it? I’ll take them over tomorrow; put them on that pile over there so I don’t forget them.” He motioned to a pile of things in the hallway that Hakyeon wanted to look through in more detail later.

Sanghyuk did as he was told, then returned to the cleaning task, emptying shelves and drawers and organizing them neatly afterwards. Eventually, he got bored, though. It didn’t surprise Hakyeon, and he didn’t blame the youngest. It was a tedious task and he was glad the maknae had helped him even this much, so he didn’t reprimand him when he eventually got up, stretched, and left the room.

Five minutes later, he decided he could use a break, too, though. Placing a bag with clothing pins in a box with various bottles of washing detergents to take to the laundry room later, he finally got up and dusted his hands off. He stretched languidly to loosen up his stiff spine, then made his way out and down the hallway to the living room, too.

He frowned at what he found there.

Hongbin was still asleep on the couch where he’d been all morning, having collapsed there after an all-night schedule and fallen asleep before he could make it to his bed.

He wasn’t the reason Hakyeon was frowning, though; that would be Sanghyuk, kneeling next to him and carefully tying up his hands with the rope he’d found earlier.

“Sanghyuk! What are you doing; let him sleep!” Hakyeon hissed only loud enough for Sanghyuk to hear and not wake Hongbin up.

Sanghyuk grinned over his shoulder, keeping his voice just as low.

“I’m not waking him up; that’s the whole point.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“Why are you tying him up?”

“It’s a prank, hyung!”

Hakyeon groaned lightly, too used to the pranks the two youngest liked to play on each other, and decided to stay out of them, lest he become their next target when they decided to join forces and prank their hyungs instead of each other.

“As long as you let him sleep until he wakes up on his own after tying him up…”

A hint of guilt flashed in Sanghyuk’s eyes, but he nodded and finished tying Hongbin’s wrists together anyway, looking way too satisfied with his work once he was done.

Hakyeon shook his head again, continuing to the kitchen and making himself some tea. A magazine lay discarded on the counter island, and he slid into one of the bar-stools next to it to flip through the pages while he sipped his tea.

After a while, Sanghyuk joined him, flopping into the stool next to him.

“This is boring, Hongbin-hyung isn’t waking up…” He complained.

Hakyeon looked up from the magazine, then at the clock on the wall.

“Don’t you have to be ready for a schedule in… eight minutes? I swear, you still have spider-webs in your hair!”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as he looked at the clock, too, jumping up.

“Damn it! I completely forgot! Ugh!” He sprinted out of the kitchen, and Hakyeon could hear the door to the room he shared with Wonshik slam shut seconds later.

Shaking his head, he went back to the article he had been reading, only looking up at the clock as he heard the front door fall shut exactly seven minutes later. He smiled. So Sanghyuk still made it on time…

He continued flipping through the magazine, reading articles here and there, stopping in between to get himself a refill of tea, until the front door opened and closed again and Taekwoon entered the kitchen a little while later.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Hakyeon replied, only looking up from an article about a contemporary dance school in Busan shortly.

“What happened to the hallway closet?” Taekwoon asked as he started making himself some coffee.

“I was cleaning it earlier with Sanghyuk… I’ll finish it up in a bit.”

“Ah~” Taekwoon finished brewing the coffee and took his mug to sit beside Hakyeon and read over his shoulder.

“You could probably teach those teachers some…” He remarked as he skimmed through the article Hakyeon was reading, and the older shifted to elbow him in his side from where he sat.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sure they have good teachers.”

Taekwoon hummed, sipping at his coffee.

“I’m sure you are better.”

Hakyeon bit his lip, feeling himself blushing at the compliments that did wonders to his self-esteem.

“Thank you- what was that?”

A thud from the living room distracted both of them, and their heads turned to the door. They couldn’t see anything, but when a groan was heard, too, Hakyeon suspected he knew where it’d come from.

“Oh, no… He forgot…”

“Huh?”

Hakyeon sighed, rolling his eyes as he slipped off the stool.

“Sanghyuk tied Hongbin up as a prank while he was sleeping, but Hongbin didn’t wake up in time before Sanghyuk had to leave. He forgot to untie him again before he left.”

Taekwoon chuckled into his coffee as Hakyeon made his way over to free the poor boy.

“Hyung!” Hongbin whined just as Hakyeon was stepping into the living room, and Hakyeon froze in his spot as soon as he spotted the boy on the floor next to the couch, struggling to get into a sitting position with his tied hands.

“Hyung! Ah~ why am I tied up- Hyung, help me!”

Hakyeon wished he could, but he feared he might need help himself.

The way Hongbin was sitting there, his hair still mussed from sleep, his expression so trusting and innocent as he held his tied hands up in front of him for Hakyeon to untie…

He shouldn’t be thinking about how hot it was and just go and untie him, but damn! He looked so sinfully good like this…! It took him a moment to shake himself out of the momentary trance, and it was just in that moment that Taekwoon stepped into the room behind him. He, too, froze in his spot and let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Hongbin… That’s hot.”

Hakyeon bit his lip, looking over at Taekwoon for a split second before his gaze lay transfixed on Hongbin again.

“Right?”

Hongbin huffed.

“Hyung! Just come and free me already!” He tore at the ropes, but they didn’t budge, and his expression became one of despair. Still, Hakyeon and Taekwoon only stood still, watching, until Hongbin looked up again, his face pleading.

“Come on! Don’t just stand there! This isn’t funny!”

Hakyeon bit his lip and finally moved, walking over to where Hongbin sat on the floor. The younger’s eyes followed him, hopeful, and the look he was giving him from under his lashes as he came to a stop in front of him did things to Hakyeon. He had to forcefully remind himself of what he _should_ do, and eventually crouched down in front of Hongbin, who immediately shoved his tied hands out and onto Hakyeon’s lap.

Things didn’t go his way, though, as Taekwoon closed the distance as well and placed a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder just as the older reached out to untie the red strings around his wrists.

“I think… he should beg.”

A surge went through Hakyeon, and his movements halted. Hongbin looked up at Taekwoon, incredulous.

“What?” He sounded breathless, and a slight smile bloomed on Taekwoon’s lips.

“You should ask Hakyeon nicely to untie you… Properly. On your knees, head down…”

Hongbin’s eyes widened, and he looked at Hakyeon for confirmation, bewildered by what his hyung was asking of him. He didn’t find what he looked for in Hakyeon’s gaze, though, the oldest clearly fond of Taekwoon’s idea, and he groaned, pulling his hands back to himself and trying to get the ropes off on his own again.

He struggled, twisting and turning his wrists, but all he succeeded in was getting his wrists sore and burning from the chafing of the rope. As he looked up again, he saw Hakyeon and Taekwoon still in the same spots they’d been earlier, watching him intently, and a shiver went down his spine. He swallowed, hard, and shifted under their intense gazes.

“Binnie-ah… You’ll only hurt yourself like that…” Hakyeon stated, but made no move or offer to help him.

Carefully, Hongbin twisted his wrists again, feeling the burn of the rope. There was no use, he needed their help getting it off. And if he had to beg… He shuddered.

He could only imagine what he looked like; disheveled, tied up- with red rope, of all colours!- on the floor, so helpless, so… dependent... His mouth dried, and slowly, he shifted until he kneeled on the floor in front of Hakyeon. His hands shook, fists clenching and unclenching as he lifted them again to hover in the air in front of Hakyeon. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head, hoping it was enough, hoping Hakyeon would untie the ropes now…

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s hand grip his shoulder tighter, as if he needed the reminder of _fuck!_ just how hot could Hongbin look like that! He shifted minutely to accommodate himself as he was all too aware of how tight his pants were growing.

“Not good enough, Hongbin…” Taekwoon’s voice was teasing, yet slightly deeper than usual.

Hongbin took a shaking breath, clenching his eyes shut as he bit his lip. He didn’t hear the footsteps on the soft carpeted floor, but he jumped when he felt Taekwoon’s large hand on his back. His head snapped up, but Taekwoon tutted him.

“Nuh-uh…” He placed his hand on the back of Hongbin’s head instead, and just the gentlest of pressures was necessary to have Hongbin bow his head again, holding it between his outstretched arms.

“Good boy…!” Taekwoon praised him, and Hongbin gasped as another shiver wracked his whole frame and he had trouble to keep from shaking visibly.

It didn’t help that Taekwoon’s hand didn’t leave the back of his head, only trailing down to his neck and then back up, caressing, teasing.

“And now, ask your Hakyeon-hyung nicely to free you.”

This time, Hongbin couldn’t hide the shiver, his fists clenching in front of him.

“P-please…” He stuttered, and Taekwoon hummed contently.

“Good… go on!”

Another deep breath.

“P-please… Hyung! Un-… untie me…!”

Hakyeon could swear his mouth had never been so dry before, and it didn’t help as his eyes wandered from Hongbin’s supplicant form to Taekwoon’s dominant one next to him, looking oh so satisfied.

“I don’t think that was enough yet, Binnie-ah… You can do better, can’t you?”

Hongbin nodded, never lifting his head fully, though.

“I knew it. Go on, show us how good you can be…” Taekwoon cooed, his hand now tracing down from the very top of Hongbin’s spine, where he applied just enough pressure to have Hongbin’s head drop even further, down over his curved neck, to the juncture of his shoulders, over his back, and eventually let it linger at the small of his back.

He could feel the shivers that went through Hongbin’s body, and he hummed in appreciation when Hongbin dropped lower, his forehead almost touching the floor and his behind rising in the air as he reached out for Hakyeon.

“Please… Please free me, hyung. Please, take it off. Please…”

Taekwoon inhaled sharply, crouching down next to Hongbin and patting the small of his back.

“So good, our Hongbinnie…”

Hongbin’s whole body shook under Taekwoon’s touch, and he almost didn’t expect it anymore when he suddenly felt Hakyeon taking his hands in his own.

“He has been really good… Look at me, Hongbinnie.”

He began to rise, lifting his head to fulfil the request, but Taekwoon’s hand flew back to his neck, holding him down.

“Nuh-uh… Not ‘sit up’, Hongbin; just look up…” Hongbin dropped down again, lifting only his head to look up at Hakyeon, who gave him a warm smile.

“Good boy…” Taekwoon praised him, but his hand never left it’s spot and kept up the slight pressure.

Slowly, carefully, Hakyeon started undoing the knots holding his wrists together, loop after loop falling off and to the floor in between them, until his sore wrists were free. Still, Hakyeon didn’t let go of them, caressing the hot and angry red skin with his smooth, cold fingers.

“What do you say, Hongbin?” Taekwoon prompted, and Hongbin’s head dropped again.

“Th-thank you, hyung.”

Hakyeon tugged at his wrists slightly, making him look up again.

“You’re welcome, Hongbinnie. You shouldn’t have struggled so hard, though. You hurt yourself.”

Hongbin bit his lip, avoiding Hakyeon’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon retrieved his hand from the back of Hongbin’s neck, stepping back.

Hakyeon made to stand, then, still holding Hongbin’s wrists.

“Get up, Hongbinnie.”

Obediently, Hongbin followed him, and Hakyeon stepped closer once they were both standing. He dropped one of Hongbin’s wrists, but the other stayed firmly in his grasp.

“Come.”

Without protest, Hongbin followed Hakyeon as the oldest led him to the bathroom, and let himself be maneuvered to sit on the toilet lid while Hakyeon rummaged through the first aid cabinet. He let it happen when Hakyeon sat down on the rim of the bathtub, taking his hands in his once again, and watched as Hakyeon applied ointment to the red marks marring the pale skin.

Once he was done, Hakyeon lifted his hands and pressed a small kiss to the back of one of them.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

Hongbin looked up shyly, blushing, but nodded minutely, just once.

Hakyeon smiled.

“The ropes?”

Hongbin bit his lip, but nodded.

“Taekwoon talking you down?”

A small gasp fled Hongbin’s lips, and he nodded again.

“Being on the floor in front of both of us?”

Another nod.

“Depending on us?”

“Hyung…!” Hongbin gasped, and Hakyeon placed a finger under his chin, lifting it until their eyes met. He placed a chaste kiss on Hongbin’s slightly parted lips, watching as the younger’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Would you like to do this again?” Hakyeon asked when he pulled back.

Hongbin’s eyes flew open, meeting Hakyeon’s immediately.

“Yes!” He breathed, full of conviction, and a smile grew on Hakyeon’s lips.

“Then don’t come. This whole week. Until I allow you to.”

Hongbin’s head dropped, and he whimpered.

Hakyeon retracted his hands, leaving Hongbin without physical contact.

“Can you do that?”

A minute passed, maybe two, until Hongbin lifted his head again.

“Yes…!”


	2. Depend On Us

To say Hongbin was frustrated was putting it nicely.

The whole week, Hakyeon had said, and yet this was the eleventh day since-…

Since. Since then.

Hongbin buried his head into his pillows, his mood as foul as it could get.

It wasn’t that he needed to get off constantly to stay happy; no. Under normal circumstances he rarely even thought about it, but these last eleven days had been utter torture. His hyungs were the devil incarnated, he was convinced of it now.

If he’d ever suspected what he would be subjected to when Hakyeon had asked him not to get off for the rest of that week, he would have told his hyung that thanks, but no thanks. He was so close to saying screw it to it all and give himself the much needed relief, but whenever he was just about to give in, his eyes fell on the bundle of rope sitting in the corner of his room, next to his guitar, as if magically attracted to it, and he reconsidered. He had made it this far already, and wouldn’t it be worth it when the moment finally came when-…

He actually whimpered into his pillow.

Why was he doing this to himself?

Why were Hakyeon and Taekwoon doing this to him?!

He didn’t have an answer to either question, other than that all three of them must be wrong in the head somehow.

He tried to clear his mind desperately, not wanting those unwanted thoughts to ruin his day off. It was fairly early in the day, still, and he wanted to make the most of it. He still didn’t know how, but he did know it wasn’t with useless thoughts about how good it felt when Taekwoon would rest his hand against the back of his neck, caressing it softly. Or when Hakyeon’s fingers circled his wrist, tugging his arms behind him…

He whimpered again, the memories from the tortures of the past eleven days way too prominent in his mind.

It all had started the evening after… the incident.

Hakyeon had come into his room late at night, asking him innocently if his wrists were still hurting.

No, he’d said. They weren’t.

Hakyeon had hummed, smiling at him softly.

“Did you get off?” The question came unexpectedly, and Hongbin had stammered that no, he hadn’t, since Hakyeon had said-

Hakyeon had interrupted him.

“Do you want to get off?”

Oh, how he’d wanted to!

“Then wait for it. I promise it will be worth the wait.”

And with a wink, Hakyeon had left.

Of course, all Hongbin could think of into the early morning hours was how Hakyeon intended to make it worth the wait. How he eventually managed to fall asleep, painfully hard as he’d been, he never knew.

The next day had been a busy one, and Hongbin expected not to have much time to think about anything but work, but obviously his hyungs had other intentions.

“Hongbin-ah, tie my shoes, please.” Taekwoon had called out while a stylist was retouching his make-up, seconds before they had to go on stage. Hongbin couldn’t say no without being a jerk; he wished he had, though, as he knotted Taekwoon’s bright red shoelaces…

“So good, our Hongbinnie…” Hakyeon whispered into his ear when he came back up, only for him to hear, and his stomach swooped in ways he didn’t even want to think of.

He never knew how he managed not to mess up their performance with the heavy knot in his stomach.

‘So good, our Hongbinnie’ became a phrase he heard a lot during those following days, and every time it took his breath away; until he found himself craving the words. He went out of his way to receive the praise even though it rendered him almost incapable of functioning; or maybe, it was _because_ it rendered him almost incapable of functioning…

“Hongbin-ah, scoot over.” Was another phrase Taekwoon liked to let him hear, just to then sit down next to him, and always, _always_ his hand landed on Hongbin’s back, trailing up until it rested on the back of his neck, heavy, making Hongbin want to bow his head so, so bad… He didn’t, though, he couldn’t, not in front of everyone-…

And then, after a few days, Taekwoon stopped placing his hand there, and Hongbin felt so empty, craving the feeling of the weight of his hand on his neck so bad that he jumped whenever Taekwoon’s hand came even just close to brushing against his back.

“Are you missing something, Hongbinnie?” Taekwoon eventually asked him, his face a picture of innocence, and Hongbin couldn’t meet his gaze. He shivered violently when Taekwoon placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head and then trailed it back, over his jaw, to his throat, down the side of his neck, so, so close-….

But it never came to rest where Hongbin wanted it to, and he felt like he could cry in frustration.

Somewhere along the first five days, the rope appeared in Hongbin’s room, as a constant reminder. Biting his lips hard as heat pooled in his stomach, Hongbin stood staring at it for a good fifteen minutes when he first noticed it, before he managed to pull himself out of his stupor, picked up the rope and carried it over to Hakyeon’s room.

“Hyung, this doesn’t belong to me. Someone must have lost it in my room…”

Hakyeon had looked up from his desk, giving Hongbin a pointed look.

“It’s not lost and it does belong where you found it. Put it back and don’t move it again.”

Hongbin had felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him, the opposite of the praise he strived for, and he almost, almost dropped to the floor in front of Hakyeon to apologize. He suppressed that urge, though he still bowed before he left in a hurry and put the rope back where he’d found it. He barely slept that night, so worried he’d upset Hakyeon.

When Sunday finally rolled around, Hongbin sighed in relief upon waking up. The end of the week; finally! It was a busy Sunday, but he kept his hopes up; eventually they would get home, and eventually…

Eventually, Hakyeon took him aside in the dorm, closing the door of his room behind them.

“Hongbinnie, have you been good?”

Hongbin bit his lip, dropping his head, as he knew exactly what Hakyeon was asking: Had he gotten off yet? He asked that every night.

He nodded in answer, though. He had been good.

Hakyeon smiled fondly, cupping his face.

“So good, our Hongbinnie…” He smiled, and the familiar swoop went through Hongbin’s stomach.

Hakyeon’s smile faltered a little, though, and immediately dread consumed Hongbin. Had he done something wrong?!

“You have been so good for me, for us… And yet we can’t reward you just yet. Can you stay good a few days longer? Just a few days, and we will make it up to you, Hongbinnie…”

Hongbin felt as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“Hyung…!” He pleaded, but Hakyeon’s gaze was even more pleading.

“You can do it, right, Hongbin-ah? You can be good just a little bit longer.”

Hongbin clenched his teeth, his whole body tense.

“Hyung, please…!”

Hakyeon stepped forward, his hand slipping from Hongbin’s face around his neck and resting at the back of it; the touch was lighter than Taekwoon’s, not quite as satisfying, but at this point he would take just about anything he could get. His head dropped forward and he shivered when Hakyeon played with the edges of his hair.

He closed his eyes, dreading the next few days already, but he knew he’d made his decision already.

“I will be good…” He whispered, and Hakyeon’s hand stilled, just to give a short squeeze.

“Thank you, Hongbinnie. You won’t regret it, I promise!”

And with that, Hakyeon had left, and Hongbin stood alone in the room, panting, frustrated, and feeling empty without Hakyeon’s hand on the back of his neck.

He’d been on edge every day since then; more so than before. Every day could be the one, the day when finally, finally-

But no, something always came up, and Hongbin was left to himself, alone with his thoughts that did him no good, especially when Hakyeon and Taekwoon _still_ kept up their games of praising him, hinting at how they would reward him, Taekwoon’s hand brushing against his back, close to his neck, Hakyeon somehow finding too many ways to remind him of the red rope, dropping suggestive hints masked as normal conversation, and of course, the actual bundle of rope in his room that he could never avoid looking at, and if he wasn’t looking at it, he was thinking about it to avoid looking at it… It was a mess, but Hongbin was even more of a mess.

If only he could lie to Hakyeon, could get himself off and be able to tell Hakyeon that yes, he had been good, even though he hadn’t… But no, he couldn’t do that. He was too sincere, a terrible liar. Hakyeon would know immediately, and what if he decided he wouldn’t want anything with him after that? Or if he made him stay good even longer after that before he finally got his reward?

Hongbin couldn’t risk it, and so he ended up trying to clear his mind by burying his face in his pillow, taking deep breaths as best as he could, and tried to think of nothing.

He was getting there, slowly, eventually, his body calming down, as well as his mind, and he knew he could do it, soon he would be functional enough to get up and enjoy his day off.

Those were his thoughts, until a knock sounded on his door.

Tensing, he lifted his head just far enough off the pillow to ask who was there.

“It’s me, Binnie. Can I come in?”

Hakyeon.

Hongbin scrambled up on the bed.

“Yes! Come in!”

Hakyeon opened the door slowly, slipping through the opening and closing it behind him quietly. He raised an eyebrow.

“What were you doing?”

Hongbin shrugged.

“Resting.”

Hakyeon’s eyebrow rose.

“Hongbin-ah… You weren’t being naughty, were you?”

Hongbin’s eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly.

“No! Hyung, I wasn’t, I wasn’t…! I’ve been good, I promise-!”

Hakyeon smiled, sitting down on the bed next to him and raising a hand to pet the back of Hongbin’s neck. His head fell forward instantly.

“I believe you, Binnie. You’re always so good… You’ve been good for so long, I’m so proud of you. So thankful.”

Hongbin shivered and leaned into Hakyeon’s touch, but Hakyeon removed his hand to place it under his chin and tilt his head up again, finding his gaze.

“Hongbin-ah… Would you like your reward now?”

Hongbin’s mouth fell open, and he looked at Hakyeon, incredulous. He hadn’t expected the day to come anymore, and most certainly didn’t expect it now.

“N-now-?”

Hakyeon’s expression softened.

“Taekwoon and I have the whole day off; the others won’t come home until late. We have the whole day to ourselves…”

Hongbin gasped, and Hakyeon’s thumb caressed his cheek before he let his hand fall away.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want. Or if you need a moment… Taekwoon and I will be around the dorm, you can come find us when you’re ready. We would love to give you your reward, but it is up to you…”

He got up slowly and made to leave again, and Hongbin’s entire being screamed at him to keep him from leaving.

“Hyung-! Wait!” He gasped, scrambling to get off the bed and follow Hakyeon, tripping over his own feet in the process and reaching out to Hakyeon to keep himself from falling. He grasped his arm tightly as he caught his footing.

“Wait, hyung! Please, I- I want it. Now. I- I want it so much, I need- please hyung, don’t make me wait any longer!”

Hakyeon’s smile grew and he gently pried Hongbin’s hands off his arm, holding his wrists lightly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, hyung! Please, yes!”

With a grin, Hakyeon leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss against Hongbin’s cheek.

“If you’re sure, then come with me.”

It was the easiest order for Hongbin to follow, especially since Hakyeon didn’t let go of one of his wrists as he lead him out of the room and into the living room.

“Woonie, guess who’s ready for his reward!”

Taekwoon looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, and a small smile curved his lips. The magazine landed on the coffee table, forgotten.

“Our Hongbinnie…” He whispered, and it washed over Hongbin in a wave that had all of his nerves stand on end in anticipation.

He swallowed hard as Hakyeon tugged at his wrist to have him stand beside him, fully exposed to Taekwoon’s scrutiny, who didn’t pass on the chance to let his eyes roam over Hongbin with a hunger that had the younger feeling as if he was naked already, despite being fully clothed.

“Our beautiful, beautiful Hongbinnie…” Taekwoon whispered again, getting up to close the distance between them, and finally, finally! rested his hand on the back of Hongbin’s neck again as he came to a stop so very close in front of the younger.

“You’ve been good, haven’t you, Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin nodded weakly, and Taekwoon hummed appreciatively, oh so close to Hongbin’s ear.

“I’m so proud of you… I admire you, Hongbin-ah. I couldn’t. Just thinking of you, so beautiful, so good… I couldn’t. Thinking of what we could do to reward you… It’s been too much. You made me come so often, Hongbin; did you know that?”

Hongbin shook his head slowly, shaking, while all he could think of was that Taekwoon had gotten off because of him. Without trying he imagined what his hyung looked like when he came, when he touched and stroked himself to completion while thinking of him, Hongbin… He exhaled a shaky breath.

“You did though… And you had the same effect on Hakyeon; isn’t that right, Hakyeon-ah?”

Hakyeon’s thumb stroked the inside of Hongbin’s wrist gently as he nodded his head.

“It is indeed. You’ve put us through quite a bit, Hongbin-ah… But that’s ok. You’ve been nothing but good.”

Hongbin found himself unable to open his eyes, his breathing already becoming slightly labored with his hyungs so close, praising him, evoking those images in his mind.

“But enough about us; This is about you, Hongbinnie. This is your reward. Have you thought about what you would like for us to do to reward you?” Taekwoon placed the fingers of his free hand under Hongbin’s chin and lifted his head.

Even before he forced himself to open his eyes, he knew Taekwoon was smiling mischievously. He wasn’t disappointed when his eyes finally met Taekwoon’s to see the glint in them.

“You have, haven’t you? What is it that you desire?”

Hongbin swallowed harshly again, his mouth going dry.

“Hakyeon told me you liked the rope… Would you like for us to use the rope on you? To tie you up again?”

Hongbin’s lips fell open with a gasp and Taekwoon’s smile widened.

“You liked being dependent on us… Would you like for us to take care of you? To tie you up until all you can do is trust us to do the best for you?”

A whimper fled Hongbin’s lips as he clenched his teeth, his eyes flying shut as he could already see himself on his knees, Taekwoon and Hakyeon towering over him, so imposing, and him, at their mercy. His relatively loose pants started to grow uncomfortable.

“Open your eyes, Hongbinnie…” Taekwoon coaxed, and Hongbin couldn’t even think to resist the order.

“Would you like what I just suggested? Answer me.”

“Y-yes!” Hongbin breathed, and Hakyeon hummed appreciatively next to him, releasing his wrist but stepping closer, behind him, until Hongbin could feel their clothes touching. The only body part that touched between them, though, were Hakyeon’s hands that came to lay on his upper arms and then slowly trailed down until they found his wrists again, his nimble, graceful fingers circling them again, thumbs stroking the sensitive skin of their insides while his soft puffs of breath fell on Hongbin’s neck next to Taekwoon’s hand, each of them causing a pleasurable shiver to run down his back, his arms.

Taekwoon on the other hand resorted to massaging his neck slowly to show his appreciation for his answer before he continued.

“We have more we can give you, though, Hongbinnie. Everything you want… There are toys-… Would you like us to use toys on you, Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin’s breath hitched, and his spine stiffened momentarily, his mind swimming with the possibilities that Taekwoon was painting for him.

“You have to answer him, Hongbinnie. We won’t know what you would like if you don’t…” Hakyeon murmured in his ear, and Hongbin nodded.

“Ye-yes!”

“What ‘yes’, Hongbin-ah? What do you mean now?”

A shiver wracked Hongbin’s body, and heat creeped into his cheeks.

“Yes to- To the toys. I’d like you- to use toys.”

“Perfect!” Taekwoon smiled, the softest Hongbin had seen so far today.

“There is one thing we still need to discuss, though… Do you trust us, Hongbin? We can only do this if you do trust us. This is for you, and we won’t do anything you don’t like. But we need you to trust us.”

There wasn’t a single doubt in Hongbin’s mind.

“I trust you, hyung. Both of you.”

Taekwoon nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you. We know we can trust you, too, but you have to promise us something.”

Hongbin nodded, his gaze withstanding Taekwoon’s intense one.

“You have to tell us when we go too far. We’re going to give you a safe-word, and you have to use it when it becomes too much for you. As soon as you do, we will stop everything we’re doing. Completely. Do you understand that?”

Hongbin’s eyes widened slightly as he let that sink in, but he nodded.

“Your safe-word is ‘exit’. Promise you’ll use it if you feel you need to!”

Hongbin nodded again.

“I promise.”

Taekwoon sighed happily, leaning in until his lips almost brushed against Hongbin’s ear, his warm breath mingling with Hakyeon’s on his neck.

“You’re so good, Hongbinnie… So good…”

He moved just slightly, his long finger’s encompassing Hongbin’s chin as he held it in place and pressed a kiss against Hongbin’s lips that wasn’t gentle, but it made Hongbin weak in the knees.

He stepped away immediately after, smirking almost, and left the room. It was then that Hakyeon raised his hands to Hongbin’s upper arms again and pushed at him to turn around.

As soon as Hongbin had, Hakyeon’s hands smoothed over his chest to find the buttons of his shirt. One by one, he undid them while his gaze held Hongbin’s transfixed. He was slow, meticulous, his hands finding the buttons blindly, and as the last one fell open he slipped his hands underneath the parting fabric and rested them on the smooth skin covering Hongbin’s hip-bones. They didn’t stay there for long before he trailed them up, firmly, over his stomach, his ribs, chest, shoulders, parting the shirt further as he went, and pushing it down his arms when his hands finally reached his shoulders. The garment slid to the floor behind Hongbin quietly, but neither man paid it any attention as Hakyeon let his gaze roam hungrily over Hongbin’s lithe body.

“So beautiful, Hongbinnie…” He whispered, letting his hands trail back up his arms and then down his body, his touch light and fleeting this time, barely there, and it rose goosebumps along all of Hongbin’s skin.

Hakyeon rewarded the reaction with a content smile, and before long his hands reached the edge of Hongbin’s pants. Without further ado, he undid the single knot holding the loose garment on Hongbin’s hips, pushing his fingers under the elastic of both the pants and Hongbin’s boxers at once.

His hands wandered around Hongbin until he could cup the firm globes of Hongbin’s butt in his hands, under the pants, stretching the fabric as he went so it lay taut over Hongbin’s crotch.

The muscles of Hongbin’s stomach tensed, but he knew to hide it and endure it. He was sure that this would be the mildest of what he would be put through in the near future, and he let Hakyeon have his fun as he kneaded the flesh in his hands for a moment before returning to his task of undressing Hongbin.

He pushed both pants and boxers down without much ceremony, indicating Hongbin to step out of them as they reached the floor and taking his socks with him in the process.

Hongbin shivered as he found himself completely naked in front of a completely clothed Hakyeon all of a sudden.

“Is it cold? Should we turn up the heating?” Hakyeon inquired, and Hongbin bit his lip. Should they?

“I’ll turn it up. We don’t want you to get a cold! Stay here!” He stepped away from Hongbin, leaving him standing in the middle of the living room as he proceeded to the hallway to where the control-pad for the heating was, taking Hongbin’s clothes with him to drop them off in the laundry room in the process.

Hongbin didn’t stay alone for long, though, Taekwoon returning as soon as Hakyeon disappeared. The older hummed appreciatively, letting his eyes wander over Hongbin’s body, but tutting when Hongbin shifted his hands to cover himself. He dropped the velvety bag he’d just carried in and hurried to Hongbin’s side, taking hold of his wrists and pushing them to his sides.

“Don’t cover yourself, Hongbin-ah. There is nothing on you to be ashamed of.” A content smile pulled at his lips when he saw just how aroused Hongbin already was.

“You’re being so good again, Hongbinnie. Always, so good. We’ll have a lot to make up for you to reward you for how good you are.” He murmured in his ear, then tapped the outside of his wrists again before stepping back. “Don’t move these. Just stay here. And no peeking!”

Hongbin curled his toes into the carpet underneath him as Taekwoon’s authoritative tone went through him like a hot current.

He could hear the other rustling and rummaging in the bag behind him, but he forced himself to stay still and not peek. He was glad for the distraction when Hakyeon returned, too, though his breathing hitched when he saw what the oldest was carrying: tow bundles of the red rope…

Hakyeon smirked knowingly as he saw the look on Hongbin’s face, dangling the rope from his fingers.

“You want these, don’t you?”

Hongbin found it hard to breathe, but he nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Hakyeon stopped in front of him, oh so close, and lifted one hand to thread it through Hongbin’s hair, fisting it gently but hard enough in it to pull Hongbin’s head back as he leaned in to whisper in his ear between kisses to his neck.

“Your wish is my command, Hongbinnie…” He stepped back, letting one bundle of rope drop to the floor as he started to unravel the other under Hongbin’s intense gaze.

Hongbin was so focused on Hakyeon that he didn’t notice Taekwoon approaching him again until he was right behind him, one hand slipping around him to splay over his stomach and hold him against his body. Hongbin jumped, then relaxed in Taekwoon’s hold as the older nipped shortly at his earlobe, then wedged his foot between Hongbin’s, pressing outwards.

“Spread your legs, Hongbin-ah.” Hongbin followed the request promptly, letting Taekwoon guide him until he was satisfied, his feet now standing little more than shoulder-width apart. Taekwoon’s left hand never strayed from his stomach, but he could feel his right one slipping between them, it’s back trailing down the small of his back, over the swell of his hips, along his cleft and then Taekwoon turned it, and Hongbin jumped slightly at the cold, wet, slippery feeling as Taekwoon pushed two fingers between his cheeks, over his entrance, spreading the slippery substance.

It was without warning that Taekwoon produced something that definitely weren’t his fingers and probed it against his opening.

“Relax, Hongbinnie. Be good.”

Hongbin took a deep breath, Taekwoon’s tone, authoritative but soft, like an order directly to his muscles. He relaxed, and Taekwoon nipped at his bare shoulder before pushing the toy forward.

It wasn’t big, slightly conic and not much wider than Taekwoon’s knuckles at the widest point, but Taekwoon managed to push it in so slow that it felt much bigger. Hongbin sighed in relief when the widest part passed his ring of muscle and the plug settled inside him. Despite the small size and fairly narrow hilt, it was heavy enough for Hongbin to be unable to forget about it for a single second.

He didn’t know when his eyes had fallen shut, but suddenly Hakyeon was telling him to open them again, and he complied easily. The oldest stood right in front of him, holding the rope, and Taekwoon stepped away to give him room.

Before Hongbin had time to resent the loss of the warmth of Taekwoon’s hand on his stomach, Hakyeon was there to replace it; though not in the same way. He passed a wide loop of the rope behind Hongbin’s head, letting it fall all the way to the center of his back while both ends passed over his shoulders. The oldest smiled with his hands on Hongbin’s shoulders, holding the rope until Taekwoon took the loose hoop on his back and held it in place, teasing the sensitive skin of Hongbin’s waist at the same time.

“Remember to tell us if we go too far, Hongbinnie…” Hakyeon reminded him, and Hongbin nodded.

“I will- would. You’re not- Going too far.”

Hakyeon acknowledged his answer with a nod, then focused on the rope. His hands trailed over Hongbin’s skin smoothly as he went, twisting and turning the loose ends, looping them together, passing them to his back, where Taekwoon took over to do the same, and together they knotted a dizzying web down Hongbin’s torso, beautiful, marvelous as the red of the rope contrasted wonderfully with his creamy skin, feeling as if it covered him like a snug shirt but actually leaving everything open for the eyes to see, framing and highlighting his most prominent features.

Before long, they were done weaving the beautiful corset, and Hakyeon tested it, slipping his hands under each knot to make sure it wasn’t too tight, nor too loose, and driving Hongbin crazy in the process as it just so happened that the strings teased all of the most sensitive points of his skin.

When Hakyeon hummed approvingly, Hongbin felt Taekwoon take hold of his wrists and guiding them behind his back.

Hongbin’s breath hitched, and Hakyeon halted as he was about to pass the loose ends of the ropes behind Hongbin for Taekwoon to tie his arms.

“Are you alright there, Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin nodded, lifting his head to meet Hakyeon’s gaze so the older could see his sincerity.

“Yes.”

Hakyeon smiled contently, finishing passing Taekwoon the ropes and hooked his fingers under the lowest hoops over Hongbin’s hipbones, tugging at them lightly, not enough to unbalance Hongbin, but enough for him to feel all the other connections tighten along his torso.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, Hongbinnie. You always do, but right now… It’s something else!”

He stepped away, releasing the strings and using his hands to palm himself through his pants for Hongbin to see.

Hongbin’s eyes widened as Hakyeon allowed him to see the outline of his obvious arousal… and to think _he_ was the cause for that…! He exhaled shakily. He was soon distracted, though, when he felt Taekwoon loop the ropes around his wrists at his back, connecting them, but not just to each other but to the web over his back, too, up, up, further up until his arms were firmly secured to his back in all their length.

For a moment, a weird feeling, slightly like panic, coiled in his stomach as he realized he was pretty much at the mercy of his hyungs now, unable to untie himself; unable to move more than his fingers, really. The feeling dissipated quickly, replaced by a vaguely euphoric feeling instead as this was exactly what he had wanted.

Hakyeon then rounded him, disappearing behind Hongbin to marvel at Taekwoon’s work.

“You’re really so beautiful, Hongbin-ah…” he breathed, then stepped closer and passed an arm around his back.

“It’s time to get on your knees now…” He made it sound like a suggestion, but to Hongbin it was an order. With his help, since he would probably have fallen without, Hongbin lowered himself to the ground, sitting back on his calves and letting Hakyeon adjust his position, knees slightly spread while his feet rested together. His movements caused the plug inside him to shift, and his length twitched, now fully hard despite not having been touched once, arching against his stomach.

A shiver of excitement as well as embarrassment went through him, suddenly all too aware of how shamelessly exposed he sat there. Hakyeon didn’t allow such feelings, though, and he had him lift his head again when he noticed the blush on his cheeks.

“No embarrassment, Hongbin-ah. There is nothing to be ashamed of about you.”

As if to emphasize Hakyeon’s words, Taekwoon appeared in front of him again, extending his hand to bury it in Hongbin’s hair rather suddenly, and then the older’s lips were on Hongbin’s, insistent, demanding, and Hongbin gave in quickly, letting Taekwoon explore his mouth almost wildly, definitely thoroughly.

He whimpered into the kiss when all of a sudden a hand did land on his so far neglected length, and he recognized it as Taekwoon’s as he gave him a few strong pumps before just holding him firmly in his grip.

Hongbin shuddered, wanting more of the friction, but instead something completely different happened: just around the base of his cock something tightened, closed, and finally settled snugly around him, so tight that if it was any tighter it would probably have hurt him.

His lips fell away from Taekwoon’s and he breathed harshly, trying to get used to the sensation as Taekwoon let go of his length and it snapped back up.

“You still ok?” Hakyeon inquired, and it took Hongbin a while to be able to nod.

He was rewarded with a beaming smile from Hakyeon, who caressed his cheekbone softly once.

“You’re so good, Hongbinnie… But we don’t want the fun to end too soon, do we? We have a lot to make up for, we can’t have you coming before we’ve finished rewarding you…”

He should have known, Hongbin thought, that something like this would be happening. And while he started to feel something akin to dread pool in his stomach, he also had a feeling that it would be worth it, in the end.

Wordlessly, Hongbin nodded, and then he felt Taekwoon’s hand on the back of his neck again, the heel settling between the highest points of his shoulder-blades, but the fingers resting against the top of his spine, pushing his head down, and not enough with that, all of him. He leaned forwards, all too aware that he would soon lose his balance, and he had no way of catching himself when he fell-

He didn’t need to, as Hakyeon caught him securely, helping him down the rest of the way and resting his head in his lap. The oldest adjusted him into the most comfortable position, which ended up being with Hongbin’s face extremely close to Hakyeon’s crotch.

Hongbin had no time to think about that, though, when Taekwoon’s other hand appeared on the base of his spine, sliding further down and between his now very much spread ass-cheeks without preamble. He moaned softly when Taekwoon tapped the base of the plug sticking out of him, but mewled more loudly when he tugged at it next.

His breathing became increasingly erratic when Taekwoon eventually pulled firmly on the plug, making it slip out of him. He felt every single millimeter of it, stretching him rather abruptly at first, then relenting at a slower pace as Taekwoon pulled it out. It was just about to leave him completely when Taekwoon reversed course and pushed it back in, the stretch slow this time around, the release fast, and then like the first time again when he pulled it back once more. He repeated the procedure five, six times, until Hongbin was so used to it that not even the abrupt stretch on the way out posed an obstacle anymore. That was what Taekwoon had been waiting for, and he removed the toy completely.

It was only a small toy, but Hongbin mourned the loss nonetheless.

“So eager, our Hongbinnie… You liked that, didn’t you? Don’t worry, beautiful, there is more…” Hakyeon cooed as he carded his fingers through Hongbin’s hair, the younger panting in his lap, with his eyes closed, his ass lifted up, so beautiful, so bold…

Hakyeon could only imagine the sight Taekwoon was granted with on the other side of Hongbin, but he couldn’t complain, either. Hongbin was a sight to behold on any day, but having him tied up, the red rope painting a beautiful pattern on his body that told him with every centimeter that Hongbin was his, theirs, completely at their mercy, dependent, and so, so willing, always good for them…

He wouldn’t have needed Hongbin’s face resting just next to his crotch for his cock to grow hard at a rate that was almost embarrassing, straining against the tight fabric of his briefs and pants, and he couldn’t wait to be touched, eventually-…

Actually, he could. And he would. Hongbin had so much to give them, still, he wouldn’t deny himself all that by blowing his load already.

Tearing his gaze away from Hongbin and trying to ignore his weight resting in his lap, he focused on Taekwoon behind Hongbin, who was just returning with another toy, one of their favourites.

Their eyes met for a moment, and Taekwoon smirked. Hakyeon almost felt bad for Hongbin, knowing what was coming for him; but at the same time, he envied him.

Hongbin jumped at the first contact Taekwoon’s hands made with his ass without preamble once he returned, not having heard him approach. There was more lube, he could tell, which Taekwoon spread generously around his entrance, over it, a little ways inside it, and Hongbin moaned at the sensation of Taekwoon’s finger slipping in even just a knuckle deep. And then it disappeared again, immediately replaced by another toy nudging at his entrance.

His opening gave way easily and he barely felt how something disappeared inside him. He was about to frown when there was something else nudging against his entrance already. The stretch was slightly bigger now, but not significantly so, and the object slipped past the ring of muscle.

He began to suspect what toy Taekwoon was using when the third piece was pushed against him, the stretch definitely there now, even if not uncomfortable, and it took a little more for the bead to slip inside. He wasn’t granted relief, though, as Taekwoon never let it go fully, pulling it back before his hole could close behind it.

His breathing hitched as Taekwoon let the bead plop out again, then pushed it back in. He scrunched his eyes shut, forcing himself to relax at least _there_ while Taekwoon continued his play a few more times, until the bead disappeared easily.

Hakyeon chuckled when Hongbin visibly relaxed all over, weighing heavier on him when Taekwoon let the third bead disappear. Poor thing; he wasn’t even half-way done! And Taekwoon wasn’t one to allow much of a reprieve, either…

The next bead caused a stretch that had Hongbin swallow thickly, and he swore he hated Taekwoon when he didn’t let it go, having it rest and stretching Hongbin at its widest point for way too long for Hongbin’s tastes. Needing a change, back or forth, he didn’t care, just not in the same spot any longer, he bucked his hips back, just to earn a slap to his ass for it.

“Still, Hongbin!” Came the order, and both the little sting from the slap and Taekwoon’s tone went straight to his groin, his member twitching impatiently. He stilled, though, his eyes scrunched firmly shut as he waited, and eventually Taekwoon massaged the spot he had just slapped to soothe the sting.

“So good, Hongbin-ah…” He praised, and the bead slipped in.

This time, Hongbin knew what to expect, and he was proven right when Taekwoon reversed the course of the bead, pulling it back out, then pushing it in again, repeatedly, until Hongbin’s body took it easily.

Two more, each bigger than the one before followed, and by the time the seventh and last bead pressed against his never fully closing hole, Hongbin was a shaking mess that not even Hakyeon’s soothing play with his hair could calm down.

A noise akin a sob wrenched itself past his throat when Taekwoon paused the bead to hold him oh so open, and it had Taekwoon give in and release it into him shortly after, stopping his teasing. It wasn’t necessary, either, as Hongbin felt too full, so damn full he wasn’t sure he would have even felt Taekwoon’s teasing of his opening anymore at this point.

He was surprised to feel Taekwoon’s lips on one of his butt-cheeks, though, placing a soothing kiss there, then a teasing, gentle bite before Taekwoon’s hands weaved around him, over his stomach and chest and pulled him back up. The change of position caused the beads inside him to shift, and Hongbin whimpered as they brushed that particularly sensitive spot inside him without ever fully hitting it.

Soon, he found himself in Taekwoon’s lap, upright, the other holding him against his chest while trailing kisses down the side of his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin as he went.

He soon figured out the why of the change in position, when Hakyeon adjusted his feet in front of him, rope at the ready.

Hongbin didn’t acknowledge him much as he tied his ankles together, more focused on Taekwoon’s hands that roamed over his body, tugging and twisting the rope criss-crossing over his skin to make it dig in in certain other spots, as well as finding those spots directly with his fingers and teasing them just right.

Even if he hadn’t been tied up, Hongbin was sure he would have laid just as limply against Taekwoon’s body as he was now had his ministrations been the same, but his opinion quickly changed when he became suddenly aware of how Hakyeon had started tying his legs up: bent, but not fully, allowing him minimal range to move them, though never enough to be satisfying.

He frowned as the muscles of his legs twitched, but while Taekwoon observed him closely, he didn’t say anything as long as Hongbin didn’t. And Hongbin didn’t, resigning to his fate and letting Hakyeon tie his legs into a kneeling position.

Taekwoon pushed him up, off his lap and onto his knees once Hakyeon was done with his legs, making it easier for the oldest to connect the loose ends of rope to the web ending low on Hongbin’s stomach. He had to hold Hongbin steady, as the shifting beads inside him shot waves of pleasure through the younger that made it impossible for him to focus on something so banal as controlling his muscles to keep him from crumpling into a pile on the carpet.

Hongbin clenched his teeth as his attention eventually shifted from the beads inside him to the ropes Hakyeon was tying together no, feeling every millimeter of where Hakyeon had them pass now, laying snugly against his V-lines to pass just by his cock, his balls, spreading him open while never, ever, laying somewhere where he actually craved them, only just teasing along the edges.

Involuntarily, his back arched as Hakyeon pinched his thigh as soon as he was done, and the ropes tightened all over his body, stimulating him everywhere in tandem with the shifting beads inside him, except those two special spots, the ones where he wanted them so bad-

It was overwhelming, and with a shudder, he hunched over as much as the ropes allowed him.

It was of no use, as the motion had the ropes stretch elsewhere and the beads moving to far out of reach of where it counted, teasing again, touching, pressing, but not where he longed for. He closed his eyes, biting his lips with a desperate whimper as he realized that whatever he did, there was no escape. He would always stimulate some part of his body, no matter what he tried… Hakyeon and Taekwoon had woven him in a net of pleasure that he couldn’t escape, and that would tease him to insanity if he had no one helping him.

He inhaled sharply, the thought sending a fierce wave of anticipation through him, for now he had what he had trouble admitting he wanted to himself: he was dependent on Hakyeon and Taekwoon, completely at their mercy.

The thought excited him and his restrained length twitched with need.

“Hongbin-ah, you alright?” Hakyeon’s voice sounded next to him, and he slowly lifted his head, opening his eyes to find both of them flanking him, eyeing him curiously and with gazes full of lust.

He bit his lip again and nodded.

Hakyeon dove towards him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him, pulling his worried lip free from in between his teeth. Hongbin didn’t resist the kiss in the slightest, almost passively allowing Hakyeon to do with him what he wanted; not that he could fight it even if he’d wanted.

Eventually, Hakyeon pulled back, but his hands wandered to his shoulders to steady him.

“Are you ready, Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin blinked, confused.

“R-ready? For what?”

Hakyeon smirked.

“You’ll see. Are you?”

How would he know? Did it matter? He just nodded, and jumped as something inside him shifted-… Vibrated.

He gasped, feeling the vibrating sensation spread, but what had him gasping was mostly because of how _deep_ inside him it was-… Soon, though, he was gasping because of a different reason, feeling the vibrations come closer and closer with every bead that started vibrating, until he knew, the next one, the second to last-

His back arched and he cried out, every muscle straining against the ropes as the bead that lay closest to his prostate vibrated and sent a jolt of pleasure so fierce through him he was sure it would tear him in half.

He barely felt it when the last bead started vibrating, too, panting, shaking at the overstimulation that had him lose control of his body, and he would have fallen if Hakyeon hadn’t caught him.

The vibrating stopped abruptly, and he panted heavily against Hakyeon’s chest, feeling the ropes biting into his skin in various spots but not caring. Until he heard a soft _click_ and the small, almost discreet vibrations coming from the first bead started again. Knowing what was coming, he tensed, whimpering as the fourth bead started, squeezing his eyes shut as it passed to the fifth, but he couldn’t help but scream when the sixth vibrated against his prostate and he lurched violently in Hakyeon’s arms.

His body spasmed so hard, the seventh and last bead pressed urgently against his opening, wringing a sob from him as pleasure so fierce he was sure he would have long released by now if it weren’t for the restraint around the base of his length shot through his body.

Eventually, the vibrating stopped, and he collapsed against Hakyeon once again, who carded his fingers through his hair soothingly, pressing a kiss to his temple. Once his breathing calmed just a little, Hakyeon stopped his petting.

“You remember your safe-word?” He asked quietly, and Hongbin frowned. Then, though, he nodded, and Hakyeon resumed his play with his hair.

“Good. Use it if you need to.”

Hongbin nodded, then shook his head.

“I don’t- don’t need it.”

 _Yet_ , the expression on Hakyeon’s face seemed to answer him, and he steeled himself for what there could be coming.

The click sounded again, and the vibrating started anew. Hongbin grit his teeth in anticipation, knowing what to expect now and thinking himself ready.

He still moaned loudly, arching his back, when the sixth bead started, but it wasn’t as bad as before. He almost choked, though, when Hakyeon scooted back and had him sit on his own, knees spread wide and upper body only not falling forward into the carpet because the ropes didn’t allow it.

And then he felt the tug, the pressure, the stretch, as the biggest bead strained against his opening, still vibrating, and pulled the sixth into place where it’s vibrations hit him at their worst, and his body lurched. The first bead came free through it, and the sixth moved on as well, giving him some sort of relief. It wasn’t long-lasting, though, as Taekwoon kept on pulling, the next vibrating bead too close to his prostate while the sixth stretched his hole, and he all but sobbed when a new wave of pleasure crashed through his body as the beads moved on, one by one.

He would have expected it to get better, easier, feel the relief as the beads became smaller and didn’t press against his sensitive nerves so hard, but no.

It was worse.

It left him feeling empty, needing the stimulation so bad that when the last bead left him, a tear rolled down his cheek, quickly followed by a second.

He felt so empty, so abandoned, a huge _nothing_ inside of him that seemed to eat at his entrails, while everything on his outside, _everything_ , his skin, his muscles, his arms and legs, but -most importantly- his length and balls felt as if they were ready to burst, straining against everything, the very _air_ around him, never mind ropes and rings.

“Please…” It was no more than a sob. “Please… I-I- I need-… Please.”

Hakyeon cupped his face again, lifting it.

“What do you need, Hongbinnie? Tell me; we’re here for you, we might be able to give it to you.”

Hongbin couldn’t believe it, he knew he shouldn’t, but he tried anyway.

“Please, I n-need… Come… Need to c-come…”

It was Taekwoon who tutted behind him.

“Too vague, Hongbin-ah. What do you need us to do to make you come?”

Hongbin groaned in frustration, straining against the rope, but seeing how futile it was, he gave up quickly and forced himself to relax, only his fists still clenching at his sides as he tried to arrange his thoughts enough to formulate an answer.

“I- I need-… Inside. Something… inside. And… t-touch. Please. Touch m-me…!”

Behind Hongbin, Taekwoon gasped quietly to himself and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lips as he pressed the heel of his hand against his own painfully hard length. They’d planned to drag it out much longer, but neither he nor Hakyeon had anticipated just how _hot_ a completely unraveling Hongbin, tied up and completely at their mercy, begging for them, would be. It defied everything they had imagined and overshadowed it by miles.

Taekwoon found Hakyeon’s gaze and shook his head; and Hakyeon exhaled slowly, understanding exactly what the other meant. He, too, was too close to go on much longer.

Hakyeon’s gaze found Hongbin’s again, and his smile, though soft, was a little forced.

“Sit up, Hongbinnie.” He placed his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder, pushing him upright. Hongbin groaned as the ropes shifted and tightened against his body, but what choice did he have?

He wondered briefly what Hakyeon had planned as the older adjusted his position in front of him, startling when he felt Taekwoon’s hands on his shoulders, holding him, bending him slightly backwards, into his chest until he overbalanced and rested his whole weight against his chest. Taekwoon’s arms came around him, and a split second before it happened, Hongbin guessed Hakyeon’s intent.

The sharp jolt that went through him was close to an actual climax when Hakyeon’s lips wrapped around the head of Hongbin’s cock, and he was glad Taekwoon was holding him or else he might have fainted from it. He didn’t even have the strength to scream, not even breathe properly as Hakyeon took more and more of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, playing his tongue against his underside…

“Breathe, Hongbinnie…” Taekwoon murmured into his ear, and Hongbin gasped for breath, eager to follow Taekwoon’s order but feeling unable to, his chest straining against the ropes crisscrossing over and around it, constricting it and making breathing even harder.

“Focus on me, Hongbin-ah. Breathe in now, come on.”

Hongbin wondered if this was a joke, how was he supposed to focus on Taekwoon and on breathing when Hakyeon was-

“Hongbin!”

Hongbin whimpered when Hakyeon let go of him, and forced himself to focus on Taekwoon.

“Focus on me, and Hakyeon will come back to you.”

Hongbin shivered, but nodded. He would do it, would do what Taekwoon wanted from him.

“That’s it. You’re so good, Hongbin. So good… Now try matching your breathing with mine.”

Hongbin closed his eyes, focusing on the chest behind him that rose and fell and reminded him how to breathe, eager to please Taekwoon so Hakyeon would resume his ministrations. His breathing faltered when Hakyeon’s warm mouth returned to him, but a short tightening of Taekwoon’s arms around him reminded him of his task, and he did his best to focus on breathing.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon did his best to distract him, and eventually Hongbin’s breathing became erratic again. A wave from Taekwoon’s hand had Hakyeon back off again, and Hongbin sobbed at the loss. He couldn’t even voice his frustration anymore, too far gone, too high strung for his brain to be able to form words, even though he wanted to give the two of them a piece of his mind about what he thought about their teasing, but since that was out of question, he merely struggled to control his breathing again, matching it to Taekwoon’s, and eventually Hakyeon returned.

He forced his breathing to stay even, even when he saw stars, felt his stomach coil beyond a point he thought would throw him over the edge, felt his balls tightening, and then-

He cried out as his whole body shook, but he wasn’t allowed to come. His back arched violently, his head against Taekwoon’s shoulder his only leverage as he arched off him, struggling against the restraints that had him almost immobile, and again, a tear escaped his tightly closed eyes as he fell back into reality after floating so, so high, but never quite high enough.

Taekwoon caught him back against his chest eventually, soothing him as he eventually relaxed. He forced his eyes open, giving Hakyeon, who still sat in front of him, a pleading look.

“Please… Please- please not- not again. Not-…”

Hakyeon cocked his head questioningly.

“You don’t want to come, Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin sobbed, shaking his head, then nodding.

“No- yes! Yes! I want- I need-… I need to come, please- Just- Not like that. D-don’t-…” Taekwoon tightened his embrace around him, pressing a kiss to his neck under his ear.

“Shh, Hongbin-ah… We won’t do it like that again. But say, can you do that to Hakyeon? Can you suck Hakyeon off and make him come?”

Hongbin’s breath hitched, his eyes widening.

“You wouldn’t do it for free, of course… You said you wanted something inside you, too, not just touching you, right?”

A whimper escaped Hongbin, and Taekwoon played with one of his nipples, beautifully framed by strings of red, as he leaned closer to his ear, his lips brushing the shell of it as he spoke in a whisper.

“What do you say to having me inside you -actually me, not a toy, not my fingers, but my cock- while you suck Hakyeon off, hmm?”

To be honest, it sounded too good to be true, and Hongbin feared there was a catch somewhere, but the prospect of having Taekwoon inside him… Well, that was quite an intimidating prospect, too, knowing all too well how big Taekwoon was, but he believed he was nothing but not prepared after the earlier ministrations, and he eventually nodded.

Taekwoon closed his eyes, resting his head on Hongbin’s shoulder for a moment.

“Oh, Hongbin, you are so good… I can’t believe- We’re so lucky to have you…!”

Hongbin bit his lips, the words hitting all the right nerves, and then he had to keep himself together as Taekwoon helped him sit up on his own again, scooting away to rid himself of his own pants, though just halfway, roll a condom on and add some extra lube; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Hongbin.

It felt like an eternity and no time at all until Taekwoon’s arms were back around Hongbin, and Hongbin gasped as he felt the tip of Taekwoon’s length, slippery and hard, against his ass.

Taekwoon adjusted their positions quickly, expertly, and Hongbin loved how Taekwoon maneuvered him around, until he felt Taekwoon’s tip nudge against his lax entrance. He only had time for a deep breath before Taekwoon hooked his hands under the loops of rope over his hips and pulled him back on top of him, impaling him.

Contrary to the times before when the sensations became too overwhelming, Hongbin didn’t tense, his body didn’t arch, but instead it crumbled, feeling as if it fell apart and was only held together by the red strings around him. Taekwoon caught him before he could fall, holding him and still pulling him back; he was still not buried completely in Hongbin’s tight warmth, and when the moment finally came that his hips came flush with Hongbin’s butt, Hongbin firmly believed that Taekwoon was not only filling his entire body, but his soul, his entire existence as well.

Taekwoon didn’t move for a good while, and Hakyeon cleared his throat in front of them.

“Still think you can take me, too, Hongbin-ah?”

Hongbin blinked his eyes open slowly, his gaze wandering almost lazily over to Hakyeon when in reality he was just simply unable to do more than that.

The eldest sat with his legs spread wide, bracketing Hongbin and Taekwoon, his pants open but only pushed far enough out of the way to allow his member to stand free, proudly, in front of them as he leaned back onto his arms.

He looked sinfully good, and Hongbin wanted him, wanted him so bad…!

“Y-es…!” He breathed, and Hakyeon bit his lip, his gaze holding Hongbin’s.

“You sound desperate, Hongbinnie… Do you want me?”

Hongbin’s gaze bore into Hakyeon’s, unable to do much more.

“Yes!” It was probably the most conviction he had managed to put into his wrecked voice so far today, and Hakyeon’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his length twitching out of Hongbin’s reach.

“Come take me, Hongbinnie…” Hakyeon coaxed, and Hongbin sent him a frustrated glare. How was he supposed to do that, barely able to move and held tightly by Taekwoon on top of that?!

The answer came sooner than he expected when Taekwoon pressed his hips more firmly against him, raising both of them, still joined, until Hongbin’s ass was as far up as the ties allowed him, namely at perfect height to allow Taekwoon to thrust into him. It unbalanced Hongbin, though, and he fell forward, only kept from falling face first into Hakyeon’s lap by Taekwoon’s hold on the hoops of rope around his shoulders, causing them to dig into all the right places; none of that mattered to Hongbin, though, as he tried to reach Hakyeon.

Still, Taekwoon held him just far enough above Hakyeon’s lap that he couldn’t reach Hakyeon’s length, even if he craned his neck, desperate to be good for his hyung.

A soft chuckle was heard when Taekwoon saw the displeased look on Hakyeon’s face, but he wasn’t merciless. Pulling his hips back while holding Hongbin in place, he then thrust back into him just hard enough to make him rock forward, his lips barely brushing Hakyeon’s length.

Slowly, centimeter for centimeter, Taekwoon pushed Hongbin onto Hakyeon with every thrust of his hips.

Hongbin took Hakyeon greedily, his lips stretching around the older’s full cock as he did his best to accommodate as much of him as he could. It became hard after a while, breathing becoming difficult again, and Taekwoon lifted him up and off Hakyeon. Hakyeon hissed at the loss, but Taekwoon didn’t care. A shiny thread of saliva connected Hongbin’s lips to Hakyeon’s erection as Hongbin panted for breath, unsteady since Taekwoon didn’t stop his even but deep thrusts.

“Can you take him again, Hongbinnie?” He asked after a while, and Hongbin nodded.

“Please, let me-…”

Taekwoon hummed.

“I’ll let you. Make a V sign with your fingers when you need to come up for breath, ok?”

Hongbin nodded, and then Taekwoon pushed him down on Hakyeon again in one go. Hongbin and Hakyeon moaned in unison, and while Hakyeon’s arms gave in and he dropped to his elbows, his head falling back at the sensations Hongbin’s mouth -taking him deeper than ever- elicited in him, Hongbin fought his gag reflex when Hakyeon’s length hit the back of his throat.

He didn’t hate the sensation, though, his hands staying curled into tight fists at his back, even as tears pricked at his eyes from the struggle and his lungs begged for oxygen. He was determined on taking more of Hakyeon, and pushed further down, the tip eventually sliding past his spasming throat, and he swallowed around him as tears streamed down his face. Almost instantly, he was pushed back roughly, off Hakyeon, and coughed as his lungs expanded greedily.

“Fuck, Hongbin!” Hakyeon panted, one hand flying up to his length and pumping once, twice, before he collapsed on the floor and spilled his release over his stomach, ruining the shirt he was still wearing.

Behind Hongbin, Taekwoon groaned softly, and Hongbin felt his movements falter. He picked up the pace, though, and Hongbin felt the coiling in his own stomach again, growing tighter, hotter, bigger-… He couldn’t tell, really, just _more_ , and still Taekwoon slammed into him, again and again, hitting the abused spot inside him that relentlessly pulsed white hot pleasure through his veins until white was everything he could see, and then-…

Taekwoon buried himself deeply inside Hongbin, deeper than before, and held him still. He twitched, shuddered against Hongbin’s back as his orgasm claimed him and moaned quietly, relieved, while still holding Hongbin close.

He didn’t move, though, and neither did he allow Hongbin to move.

The younger whined quietly, unable to think of anything else than his need to release, too, every muscle in his body wound up so tightly it bordered on painful, yet there was nothing he could do to achieve that. He was still dependent on Hakyeon and Taekwoon, who were both too consumed by their own releases to pay him any mind anymore…

Or so he thought.

He thought Taekwoon had just forgotten to unwind his arms from around him when he collapsed down on the carpet, pulling him with him. He thought Hakyeon was just scooting closer to cuddle after his release, like he always did with Taekwoon. He didn’t think any of it, and he closed his eyes to will his body not to fall apart as everything in him begged for release, _release!_

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he missed how the restraint fell off the base of his pulsing, pained member, but there was no way he could miss the sensation of the two hands that settled on him afterwards, fingers intertwined as they stroked him in unison; long, firm, slow strokes that sent a fire through his body that burned hotter than anything Hongbin had ever felt, making him cry out once again.

“Come for us, Hongbinnie…” Hakyeon whispered in his ear; the words he’d been longing to hear for so, so long; an eternity, or so it felt.

It was all he needed.

The two older’s hands didn’t reach the base of his cock another time before he reached the most violent orgasm of his life, coming harder than ever before and painting white ribbons over the red ones on his stomach and all the way up to his chest.

His whole body shook for minutes on end as Hakyeon and Taekwoon stroked him through his release, and he didn’t realize he had started crying until he felt gentle hands wipe at his tears, soft lips kissing them away, another body pressing against his until then free side and another set of arms encompassing him.

No one said a word until Hongbin’s tears dried, face eventually hidden against Hakyeon’s chest. When they did, though, Hongbin was too exhausted to understand any of the words that were spoken over his head. He was so out of it, he didn’t feel how the other two scooted away from him, sat up, and started untying the knots holding him. He didn’t change his position once, even when the ropes fell off him, and it was Taekwoon who rolled him onto his back, repositioning his arms at his sides once they were free.

Only when someone lifted him up in their arms -Hakyeon, he found out- his eyes fluttered open again.

“Hey… You still alive?”

Hongbin shook his head minutely, letting it roll against Hakyeon’s shoulder as the older chuckled and carried him to the bathroom, where Taekwoon had already run a bath for him.

He was pretty sure he slept through it as Hakyeon and Taekwoon washed him, and the next time he woke up, he lay in bed; not his own, though. This one was bigger, and both of his hyungs lay on either side of him, holding hands on his stomach and their heads resting against his shoulders.

Taekwoon noticed first that he was awake, and a slightly worried crease stood between his brows.

“Hongbinnie?”

Hongbin hummed in answer, causing Hakyeon to lift his head as well.

“You’re awake… Are you alright?”

Hongbin sighed contently, closing his eyes again as he snuggled deeper under the warm covers.

“I’m… splendid…” He murmured tiredly, and a soft sigh of relief was heard.

“You are, Hongbinnie… You are.”

A hint of pink tinted Hongbin’s cheeks, and a soft tingling sensation sparked in his belly; nothing more though, as he didn’t have the strength for more.

Silence settled over them again for quite a while, until Hongbin spoke up softly.

“Next time-…”

Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon lifted their heads, looking at Hongbin slightly incredulous. Hongbin couldn’t see it, though, keeping his eyes closed.

“Next time, let’s just not do it on the carpet… My knees…!”

Incredulous chuckling sounded, and Taekwoon buried his head against Hongbin’s shoulder, hugging him closer, full of affection.

“Oh, Binnie…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posting this from asianfanfics.com. If you liked this story enough to think I deserve it and you can afford it, I've recently created a kofi account in hopes of one or another coffee-tip coming my way to help my etenernal broke-ness at ko-fi.com/diamondwings. I'd love you forever; every little bit would help make my entire summer, since it's the only way for me to earn anything until the end of August.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from asianfanfics.com. If you liked this story enough to think I deserve it and you can afford it, I've recently created a kofi account in hopes of one or another coffee-tip coming my way to help my etenernal broke-ness at ko-fi.com/diamondwings. I'd love you forever; every little bit would help make my entire summer, since it's the only way for me to earn anything until the end of August.


End file.
